Question: Tiffany earns a base salary of $100.00 every week with an additional 14% commission on everything she sells. If Tiffany sold $6050.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
Answer: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $14\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{14}{100}$ which is also equal to $14 \div 100$ $14 \div 100 = 0.14$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.14$ $\times$ $$6050.00$ $=$ $$847.00$ We can find the total salary for Tiffany by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$847.00$ $+$ $$100.00$ $=$ $$947.00$ The total salary Tiffany made last week was $$947.00$.